The Agency
by Andyema
Summary: Dans un monde où d'un côté, Rayna Cruz et ses Traqueurs chassent impitoyablement les créatures surnaturelles, et de l'autre, l'Arsenal ne recule devant rien pour alimenter ses "collections", vampires, sorcières et autres loups-garous sont désespérés. Leur dernier espoir ? Une mystérieuse organisation, l'Agency, capable de faire disparaître les gens de la surface de la Terre…


**THE AGENCY**

.

Dans un monde où d'un côté, Rayna Cruz et ses Traqueurs chassent impitoyablement les créatures surnaturelles, et de l'autre, l'Arsenal ne recule devant rien pour alimenter ses « collections », vampires, sorcières et autres loups-garous sont désespérés. Leur dernier espoir ? Une mystérieuse organisation, **l'Agency** , capable de faire disparaître les gens de la surface de la Terre…

.

 **Disclaimer :** je ne possède rien du tout blablabla houp tralala du hoolahoop en tutu l'alpha et l'oméga sont la diagonale de Bièreaubeurre. Vous vous trouvez face à une **Réalité Alternative** de l'univers de _The Vampire Diaries_ , merci d'enregistrer vos bagages à la consigne et d'acheter vos tickets. Si la destination ne vous plaît pas, veuillez vous adresser à l'accueil et nos hôtesses vous redirigeront vers une croisière plus adaptée. Nous vous souhaitons un très bon voyage. Bien cordialement, la SNCF (Société de Narration Complètement Frappadingue).

* * *

 **Un pub dans la nuit**

* * *

La nuit était sombre – il y avait peu de jours où elle était claire, de toute façon. Enzo respirait fort. Il fallait qu'il respire fort. Quand on est à deux doigts de mourir, on fait tout plus fort.

Il avait lu quelque part que ça s'appelait l'énergie du désespoir. Ou l'adrénaline, il ne savait plus.

Sans doute quelque chose entre les deux.

Un rugissement résonna dans la ruelle sombre. Une salve de balles crépita contre le mur de pierre, juste en face de là où Enzo était tapi, derrière une benne à ordures qui avait vécu des jours meilleurs. Il se recroquevilla un peu plus et ramena ses jambes à lui, évitant de justesse une deuxième volée de projectiles.

Des balles en bois.

Au point où il en était, Enzo ne savait plus très bien si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Les balles en bois signifiaient que c'était les Traqueurs qui en avaient après lui – donc il savait enfin à qui il devait la grenade de verveine qui lui avait sauté au visage quand il était sorti de l'immeuble. Il tâta avec une grimace douloureuse toute la partie gauche de sa figure, celle qui était brûlée au troisième degré. Il ne guérissait pas aussi vite qu'escompté. Merde, ces bombes étaient de vraies saloperies.

La présence des Traqueurs à Detroit voulait dire plusieurs choses. Tout d'abord, ils avaient gagné une nouvelle ville. C'était inquiétant. Leur territoire s'agrandissait de jour en jour, et Enzo avait déjà changé trois fois d'État en neuf jours. Ensuite, il allait devoir bouger encore une fois, mais il commençait à être à court d'idées. Et troisièmement : il n'avait pratiquement aucune chance de leur échapper.

Son seul avantage était ses sens plus développés et sa force surhumaine. Leur atout à eux, en revanche, était le nombre. Enzo avait compté une dizaine dans la ruelle, sachant qu'il devait y en avoir au moins autant, voire plus, sur les toits et dans les rues alentour. Si, au top de sa forme, il aurait facilement pu se charger de la moitié d'entre eux, il était loin d'être indemne. Ces enfoirés l'avaient pris par surprise et il n'avait pas pu éviter toutes les balles. Entre la verveine et les cinq missiles de bois fichés dans son épaule droite, il était si faible qu'il aurait à peine pu en tuer trois.

Il était coincé entre un mur de huit mètres de haut et un escadron de Traqueurs, défiguré, transpercé, à bout de forces.

Il était vraiment dans la merde.

 **o.O.o**

Le _Dearg Due_ était l'un de ces pubs irlandais qu'on trouve partout. Un petit bar miteux à la devanture fièrement peinte en verte, une enseigne en forme de trèfle à quatre feuilles se balançant au bout d'un clou rouillé. Son propriétaire n'était certainement pas irlandais, mais ils servaient de la bonne bière et la barmaid était jolie, alors le bar ne désemplissait pas souvent.

Vers trois heures du matin, quand les derniers ivrognes eurent quitté l'endroit, Bonnie poussa un long soupir et se mit à nettoyer. Elle essuya les tables, fit la vaisselle, donna un coup de balai et ferma les volets, jetant un rapide regard à la rue sombre. Quand elle eut enfin fini, elle se dirigea vers le comptoir pour faire les comptes du jour.

Ce fut à cet instant que quelqu'un frappa cinq coups à la porte.

Une main au-dessus du tiroir-caisse, Bonnie se figea. Elle osait à peine respirer. Lentement, très lentement, elle tendit la main vers le fusil accroché en-dessous du bar. Ce pouvait être un client ayant oublié ses clés ou son téléphone, tenta-t-elle de se persuader. Ou alors un voleur venu lui dérober la recette du jour. Non, c'était stupide. Quel genre de voleur frapperait à la porte ?

 _Qui_ frapperait cinq coups ?

Bonnie connaissait la réponse à cette question. Elle saisit l'arme à feu et marcha jusqu'à la porte, si prudemment que le parquet même semblait taire ses craquements. En prenant une grande inspiration, elle fit coulisser le judas dans un claquement sec.

Elle fronça les sourcils, surprise. Elle ne connaissait pas l'homme qui se tenait de l'autre côté, baigné de la lumière jaunâtre des lampadaires. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'il n'avait pas l'air en très bon état.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Est-ce que Damon est ici ? »

Le choc fit vaciller Bonnie. Elle se ressaisit rapidement et insista d'une voix dure :

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Un… un ami. Je crois… Il y a longtemps, il m'a dit que si j'avais des problèmes, je devais venir ici et frapper cinq coups. Je suis bien au... _Dearg Due_ ? »

Bonnie hésita à répondre. L'homme en face d'elle avait la moitié du visage brûlée, la chair fondue formant des cloques et des cratères sanguinolents sur sa joue et sa mâchoire carrée. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés, poussiéreux, et une large tache sombre s'était formée sur son épaule droite. Il se tenait le bras de son autre main et vacillait sur ses jambes, visiblement sur le point de s'effondrer.

« Oui. »

L'inconnu poussa un long soupir de soulagement. Derrière le judas, Bonnie hésitait toujours.

« Il m'a dit de venir ici » reprit l'autre sur un ton suppliant. « Que… que quelqu'un m'aiderait. Je vous en prie… »

L'étranger chancela en avant et Bonnie prit soudainement peur qu'il ne s'effondre sur le pas de sa porte. Elle ouvrit le battant en grand et le tira brusquement à l'intérieur. Ignorant son gémissement de douleur – elle l'avait pris par le bras droit – elle jeta un coup d'œil méfiant à la rue. Les ombres cachaient des secrets, elle le savait depuis bien longtemps.

Mais tout était calme. Les volets des maisons étaient fermés et pas un bruit ne filtrait. Personne ne devait les avoir vus, ni entendus.

Bonnie leva la tête vers les toits. Après les recoins sombres, les toits étaient les endroits les plus dangereux. Mais aucune silhouette ne bondit entre les bâtiments, aucun courant d'air suspect ne siffla, aucune ombre ne bougea. Il n'y avait personne.

Elle finit par refermer lentement la porte, la verrouilla soigneusement et se tourna vers son invité qui était en train de se vider de son sang contre un tabouret de bar. Avec un sifflement agacé, elle appuya sur l'interrupteur et les néons s'allumèrent, illuminant la grande salle. Bonnie n'aimait pas faire ça si tard, ça attirait les clients tardifs qui pensaient qu'elle était encore ouverte, mais la situation l'y obligeait.

Quand elle revint vers l'inconnu, elle marqua un temps d'arrêt. L'homme avait des yeux sombres et des cheveux noirs, où quelques mèches solitaires luisaient encore de gel au milieu de la poussière et du sang. Une barbe de trois jours lui mangeait les joues – du moins celle qui n'était pas carbonisée – et il portait une veste en cuir qui avait dû coûter plus d'un an du salaire de Bonnie.

Mais ce n'était pas tout.

Elle le connaissait.

« Tu es Lorenzo St. John. »

L'homme releva la tête en entendant sa voix vibrer de haine. Il fronça les sourcils, visiblement surpris qu'elle le connaisse.

« Comment tu… »

Bonnie eut un rire jaune.

« Ta famille a traqué la mienne pendant plus de cinq siècles. Ce serait dur de ne pas te reconnaître. »

Un éclair de compréhension passa dans le regard de Lorenzo. Il ferma les paupières et poussa un soupir.

« Tu es une sorcière Bennett. »

La concernée ne répondit rien, se retenant difficilement de se jeter sur cet homme dont elle haïssait le nom. Il avait dit qu'il était un ami de Damon. Ç'aurait très bien pu être un mensonge, parce qu'à part Alaric et elle, Damon n'avait pas d'amis.

Enfin, du moins, c'est ce qu'elle croyait. Mais une étrange conviction la poussait à croire qu'il avait dit la vérité. Aussi improbable soit-il, ce St. John semblait en effet connaître Damon.

« Ça explique tout » disait l'homme dans un petit rire qui ressemblait plus à une toux étranglée. « Je comprends mieux pourquoi il m'a dit que ce serait un endroit sûr. J'avoue qu'en me retrouvant en face d'un pub, j'ai hésité, mais si une Bennett tient la maison, Damon avait peut-être raison sur ce coup. »

Bonnie fronça les sourcils. Quand il bredouillait et butait sur ses mots, la voix enrouée de douleur, elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte, mais elle l'entendait clairement à présent. Il avait un accent britannique très prononcé, avec une voix de velours et un timbre grave et profond. Il lui rappela immédiatement Klaus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? » demanda-t-elle sèchement.

Lorenzo leva un regard vide vers elle.

« Je te l'ai dit. J'ai des problèmes. »

« Tu es un vampire » réalisa brusquement Bonnie.

Elle tendit la main pour toucher sa joue. Il ne bougea pas d'un iota, la fixant intensément de ses yeux noirs, même quand elle effleura du doigt la chair brûlée. Il n'y avait que la verveine pour faire ce genre de dégâts.

Bonnie laissa retomber sa main d'un coup. En face d'elle, Lorenzo répéta :

« J'ai des problèmes. »

« Tous les vampires en ont » rétorqua la sorcière en se détournant. « Tu n'es pas une exception. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, au juste ? » demanda le brun en l'observant contourner le comptoir du coin de l'œil. « Tu connais Damon ? »

La jeune femme eut un rire jaune. L'espace d'un instant, Enzo se demanda si elle riait des fois pour de vrai.

« Je le connais même très bien. C'est drôle, d'ailleurs, parce qu'il ne m'a jamais parlé de toi. Avoir un St. John pour ami est pourtant assez rare. »

Elle le fusilla du regard.

« Et dangereux. »

Lorenzo poussa un long soupir. Il se redressa péniblement, s'asseyant correctement sur le tabouret, et grogna douloureusement :

« Je ne suis pas un St. John. »

« J'ai vu ton visage » répliqua Bonnie. « Sur les rapports de l'Arsenal. Crois-moi, tu en es un. Et si tu crois pouvoir me mentir, tu- »

« Je ne fais plus partie de l'Arsenal. »

Il n'avait pas crié, mais c'était tout comme. Bonnie et lui se dévisagèrent pendant un instant. Il avait la mâchoire tendue à se rompre et les poings serrés. Son corps entier semblait s'être brusquement crispé, et si ses yeux lui paraissaient sombres auparavant, ils avaient viré au noir le plus absolu sous le coup de la fureur.

« D'accord. » admit lentement la sorcière. Elle ne voulait pas se battre. Dans l'état où il était, elle l'aurait vaincu sans aucune difficulté, mais elle n'avait pas envie de l'abîmer encore plus.

Enzo parut se détendre un peu. Il l'observa prendre un linge propre et l'imbiber d'eau froide, avant de saisir une bouteille de désinfectant de sous le comptoir. Elle avait l'air de quelqu'un qui a déjà fait ces gestes des centaines de fois, encore et encore, jusqu'à les connaître par cœur.

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui demanda en dévissant le flacon :

« Pourquoi tu ne guéris pas ? »

Il haussa les épaules.

« J'en sais rien. »

« Les Traqueurs ne t'ont pas loupé, en tout cas. Où est-ce qu'ils t'ont tombé dessus ? »

« Detroit. »

Bonnie ne cacha pas sa surprise.

« Detroit ? Tu es venu jusqu'ici depuis le Michigan ? »

« Oui. »

Comprenant qu'elle n'aurait pas d'autre réponse, elle vaporisa du désinfectant sur les plaies et lui tendit le linge pour qu'il le garde contre sa peau brûlée. Elle le débarrassa de sa veste et étudia la plaie qu'il avait à l'épaule.

« Merde, c'est du sérieux ça. T'en as combien dans le corps ? »

« Cinq ou six, je crois » répondit Enzo d'un ton égal, comme s'il ne sentait pas la douleur.

Bonnie se mordit la joue, hésitante. Elle n'avait plus de matériel de chirurgie au bar, Jo l'avait emporté une semaine plus tôt. Il allait falloir qu'elle utilise la magie. Essayant de passer outre le regard intense de son patient qui ne la quittait pas des yeux, elle approcha sa main de la chair boursouflée et incanta à voix basse. Ses lèvres bougeaient presque sans un bruit, tandis que les balles de bois quittaient l'épaule d'Enzo les unes après les autres, flottant dans l'air en face de son visage stupéfait.

Enzo n'avait jamais vu de sorcière faire de la magie. Il n'avait jamais vu de sorcière tout court, d'ailleurs. Et les deux le fascinaient tout autant.

Il savait que les Bennett étaient des sorcières redoutables, parmi les plus puissantes. Alexandria lui avait suffisamment répété combien elles étaient dangereuses. Mais en voir une en action était complètement différent. Dans toutes les fibres de son corps de vampire, il sentait le pouvoir qui émanait d'elle, comme une vague impitoyable qui engloutissait tout, balayait tout sur son passage. Douleur et sang, froid et fatigue, sable et poussière.

Quand tous les projectiles furent retirés, les plaies se résorbèrent jusqu'à disparaître, laissant son épaule comme au premier jour. Comme si la sorcière n'avait pas guéri que son bras, Enzo sentit les cloques sur sa joue s'effacer, lui rendant son visage d'origine. Étrangement, le processus de guérison était moins douloureux que d'ordinaire. Il mit cela sur le compte de la magie, qui avait laissé une boule de chaleur au creux de sa poitrine.

« Et voilà. »

La voix de la sorcière était égale, comme si elle ne venait de fournir aucun effort. Il l'observa se redresser et reprendre serviette et désinfectant, avant de les reposer derrière le bar. Il la laissa s'affairer quelques instants, sentant ses sens lui revenir peu à peu. La douleur qui avait phagocyté son esprit s'en était allée. Sa conscience s'éclaircissant, il se rendit peu à peu compte de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Le pub était comme tous les pubs : une grande salle, des tables et des chaises, une estrade et le comptoir. Les néons donnaient un aspect étrange à la pièce enfumée. Il sentait l'odeur des cigarettes écrasées dans les cendriers, de l'alcool et de la sueur humaine.

Qu'est-ce qu'une sorcière Bennett faisait dans un bar miteux d'Asheville ?

« Hé. »

Bonnie se retourna brusquement quand l'homme l'interpella. Il s'était redressé et son visage, revenu à la normale, paraissait plus humain. Les deux morceaux de charbon qui lui servaient d'yeux la fixaient sans détour.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? »

On ne disait pas son nom. C'était la règle. Bonnie le savait.

Mais Bonnie était fatiguée. Il était trois heures et demie du matin, elle devait encore nettoyer le reste de la salle et elle venait de guérir l'épaule charcutée d'un vampire, alors elle se foutait un peu des règles. D'une voix éteinte, elle lança :

« Bonnie. »

« Bonnie » répéta le vampire, songeur. « Comme dans _Bonnie and Clyde_. »

« Ouais. Comme dans _Bonnie and Clyde_. » souffla Bonnie avec lassitude.

Enzo eut un sourire en coin.

« J'imagine qu'on te dit tout le temps ça. »

La sorcière eut un rire bref, mais un rire vrai cette fois-ci. Il étudia son visage mat, ses yeux en amande et ses boucles brunes, pensif.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, ici ? Cet endroit ? Pourquoi Damon m'a dit de venir ? »

Le sourire de Bonnie disparut. Elle s'essuya les mains dans un torchon, les yeux au loin, et déclara :

« Parce que c'est ton seul espoir. »

Avant qu'il puisse lui poser une autre question, elle contourna le comptoir et lui fit signe de la suivre. Dans l'angle dans la pièce, un escalier branlant menait au premier étage. Bonnie grimpa les marches, Enzo sur les talons, et ils se retrouvèrent face à un long corridor obscur. La jeune femme désigna la première porte.

« Voilà ta chambre. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, la mienne est juste en face. Frappe cinq coups. »

Enzo fronça les sourcils.

« Je vais rester ici ? »

« Pour le moment, oui. »

Elle ne paraissait pas décidée à lui en dire plus. Il hocha lentement la tête et se dirigea vers la porte. Juste avant de tourner la poignée, il entendit la voix de Bonnie qui l'appelait de l'escalier.

« Oh, et, Lorenzo ? »

« Oui ? » dit-il en se retournant.

Elle avait une main posée sur la rambarde et un sourire fatigué. Les ombres de l'étage creusaient ses traits. Deux larges cernes soulignaient ses yeux.

« Bienvenue à l'Agency. »

 **o.O.o**

* * *

 **Tintintintiiiiiiiiin**

 **Oui, j'aime les entrées en matière.**

 **Bref, voici ma contribution au fandom TVD que je n'avais jamais exploré auparavant (donc me tapez pas sivouplé le bizutage c'est mal), parce que je suis en train de finir lentement mais sûrement la saison 7 (le premier qui me spoile je lui fous ma boîte à tartines dans le fion) et que, ben… l'inspiration est venue. Vous savez, cette pute qui n'est jamais là quand vous en avez désespérément besoin pour votre dissert de français mais qui se pointe à trois heures trente-six du mat' et vous réveille à coups de punchlines dans la face ? Voilà. Elle.**

 **Le principe d'une** Réalité Alternative **(la vérité c'est que j'ai inventé ce terme – enfin je crois, je l'ai jamais vu avant mais bon, je suis pas omnisciente donc si vous en avez déjà entendu parler faites coucou) c'est de prendre le même univers, les mêmes personnages, et de changer l'histoire. C'est différent d'un** Univers Alternatif **dans le sens où le folklore de la série sera respecté, même si les personnages auront des histoires différentes et interagiront différemment.**

 **J'aime bien les** RA **parce que la plupart du temps les showrunners ne font pas ce que je veux – même si je dois admettre qu'ils ont géré la soupe à la tomate en mettant Bonnie et Enzo ensemble. Et oui, au fait, le Benzo/Enzonnie/Bonenzo (chépa comment on dit) m'a totalement conquise, donc attendez-vous à en voir pas mal.**

 **Pour le reste des couples vous verrez bien. Hinhinhin.**

 **De machiavéliques bisous,**

 **Andy.**


End file.
